Troubled Souls (CreEk)
by ChaosDawning
Summary: "You'd think that I'd be over it by now, I mean, mostly everyone was by now except me. Heck, things were so quiet now that he's not around anymore. No violent twitching by my side, no loud outbursts about the apocalypse or gnomes. It wasn't at all normal, not at all…"


**TROUBLED SOULS**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own South Park Trey and Matt do, nor Gone, Gone, Gone by Philip Philips. I mean, if I did own those two things, do you think I'd be sitting here writing this?

_**A/N: **_I just found an unfinished portion of this in my notebook today so I thought I'd upload it.

You'd think that I'd be over it by now, I mean, mostly everyone was by now except me. Heck, things were so quiet now that he's not around anymore. No violent twitching by my side, no loud outbursts about the apocalypse or gnomes. It wasn't at all normal, not at all…

| | Early That Month | |

I was seriously going to kill someone, out of all the things Cartman could've done, this was probably one of the worst. I sighed and growled at the sight of the one hundred and sixty-eight pound fifteen year old strutting in front of me. Finally, loosing my temper as always, and growing sick of just flipping him off behind his back, I charged up behind him. I snatched the back of his backpack strap, which made him choke slightly and stumble backwards.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I snarled as he put on an expression of worriment. "Do what?" He said in his 'voice of innocence'. "You know damn well what you did! And you know what I'm going to do?" Cartman gulped, looking at my icy blue eyes. "What?" His voice was wavering slightly. "Nothing!" We were both taken aback; I let go of his backpack strap and stood still. "Oh." The fat boy said, regaining his composure. "Okay then, good for you Craig." He patted my head, and I snarled. He waved his finger in front of my nose, and I was tempted to bite it off. "Make violence not- oof!" Before he could finish his sentence I kneed him in the crotch. "Don't talk to me." I retorted and walked away slowly.

As I approached the school I began to walk alongside Clyde and Token. "Dude no." Token said, obviously annoyed by Clyde's remarks. "Dude, Craig, shouldn't we have a party at Token's? It'd be so awes-" "No." Clyde looked at me, "Why?" he asked. "'Cause, his 'rents would freak probably." The brune was quiet and continued to slowly walk with us; luckily he didn't have time to take up another conversation, knowing we were already inside the school. "See you." I said heading to my locker, it taking me three tries to get the combination right. As I shoved my backpack into my locker, I heard a loud: "ARGGGG!" and jumped, slightly startled. Tweek, figures. As I slammed my locker shut I instinctively went to Tweek's' (On occasion our small group meets there.) "Sup?" I said, leaning against the locker beside his. He jumped and yelped, then mumbled a response; "H-hey Craig. Wh-what are you doing- GAH –here so early?" I regretted the words as soon as I said them. "Actually, you're late." "WHAT?! JESUS CHRIST!" He started shoving papers and making a disorganized mess. My eyes drifted to the front of his locker, I was angered at the sight, a bit more than I should've been actually. "Dude?" "GAH! Yes?" I sighed, tracing the sticky-notes with my index finger. Upon doing so, I took one off and turned him to face me. "Why do you take shit from other people?"

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, scanning him for any other sort of emotion than usual. The sticky-note read: 'Freak'. Trust me, it wasn't a terribly bad word, but keep in mind, there were more on there. There was no response from him, he simply bit his lip and looked away, turning back to the inside of his locker. The weirdest part of it all was that he stood still. Perfectly. Still. After a few seconds passed, he began trembling again.

"So C-Craig, what d- JESUS –do we h-have f-first?" I looked at him with confusion; he'd just dropped the subject like it was nothing! I decided to let it go for the time being and answer his question. "Biology." I muttered, and I swore I saw something trickle down his cheek, but he had wiped it away too fast for me to see.

Then, the burning rage filled inside me as I turned around, I saw Eric Cartman, laughing, practically rolling around on the ground and his sight was in the direction of Tweek's locker. That bastard, he'd done it again, but this time, I wasn't going to put up with it again.

After school ended I walked back to my locker, quickly shoving my books and other things into it. I wanted to talk to Tweek about the notes before he left. As I rushed to his locker, not bothering to zip up my backpack, he wasn't there. Surly he couldn't have left already? I glanced at my watch, I'd gotten everything into my locker in mere seconds. It took him approximately three minutes to get his locker _open_. But that's when I noticed it, the lock was on the same number it was when he left for class in the morning. What? Its good to be observant! So, he hadn't come to his locker before he left? That was odd, considering he usually had spaz-attacks every time he forgot his school stuff. Well it was a Friday, so maybe…? No, he wouldn't just leave his stuff here overnight. I looked into the stampede of teens and saw the crazy blonde hair that stuck up everywhere. I smiled in relief and rushed towards it, but soon it disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, shrugged, and decided I'd text him about it.

I set my stuff down on my couch at home, my parents weren't home yet, and neither was my sister, so that was a plus.

_Hey tweeks_

I don't really know why I called him that. It just felt natural.

_Tweeks?_

_Need 2 talk 2 u abot notes on ur lock_

_Dude _

_Thas it im callin u_

I didn't really like to write in full sentences and stuff. That took too long. I decided I'd give him time to respond and wait ten minutes. It felt like the longest ten minutes of my life. Finally, after they passed, I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Oh god pick up, pick up." I mumbled into the speaker.

Nothing. Great. I set my phone down and sat on the couch, twirling my thumbs around and looking down at the ground. I decided he'd probably call me overnight about the underpants gnomes and left it alone for now.

Night quickly approached and passed, no call or text from the spazzy blonde. I woke up to the sound of crashing around the house. I heard Ruby screaming about having to have someone to take her to the mall. After that I heard the car door slam and drive away. Both of them went? Great, house to myself. As twelve thirty soon came, I heard a knock on my front door. I looked through the small hole in the door to see who it was. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak? I hurried to open the door, causing one of the hinges to break; our house wasn't the most adequate. Mrs. Tweak tapped her eyes with a tissue, her mascara running down her face. "Yes?" I said, tilting my head, to the left slightly. "C-Craig honey? Are your parents home?" She asked, sniffling every other word. "No." "Well, w-we just wanted-wanted to tell you that…that- oh lord!" Mrs. Tweak broke down and wrapped her arms around her husband and my eyes widened, I was tempted to shake her, but I didn't. "What?" I said concerned. "Well," Mr. Tweak began, "we don't exactly know where Tweek is." My heart stopped, I think I stopped breathing altogether. I could tell Mrs. Tweak noticed, she put an arm to my shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, the police-" I slammed the door on them, causing the other hinge to break off. I sprinted down the hallway and grabbed my blue jacket and hat, both of which were too small now, but that didn't matter at the moment. I opened to door again and wheezed out a response, having his my chest on the corner of the door whilst opening it. "When?" "He didn't come back from school, so sometime around then. But Mister Tucker, I ask that you don't get involved-" Too late. I dashed out the door, under their noses and left the door open so the last hinge didn't break off.

I didn't really know where I was going, so I stopped to get a game plan. Then it hit me. "Oh god dammit!" I growled and stopped. "If the police come after him, he's just gonna get even more freaked and keep running. If he's not…" My voice trailed off as I shook my head, continuing to run. Maybe he retreated to Canada? No. I don't think so. Then it occurred to me. If even _I_ go after him, he'll freak. There was no easy way out of this, so I just decided to walk back home and wait it out. He knows I care about him right? He'll come back right?

"Two days since the child named Tweek Tweak has been missing." The T.V. blared in my ears.

"Three days since the loss of Tweak Tweek."

"Four…"

"Five…"

"Six…"

"It has been a week since the child has been missing! Where could he be I wonder? How has he survived this-" I shut off the T.V. shoving a pillow into my face.

"Finally, after a week and a half of waiting we have answers about the missing child; Tweak Tweek!" I sat up abruptly, my eyes and ears glued to the television. "Early this morning at four fifty three am a small fifteen year old child was found lying in the middle of the woods. He looked lost-" I practically felt overjoyed, I felt happy, I felt- "but he was not lost in fact-" What. "-the police had called out to him, but to no avail. As the Po-po inched forwards-" The newscaster made a crawling motion with his body. "-all they found was a corpse of the dead child we had been indeed looking for. He was proposed to have starved. Glad to see it wasn't a spider! I hate those things!" I turned off the television; I couldn't live with hearing the mocking voice of the stupid newscaster. Dead? Starvation? Why? Didn't he know I cared? Thousands of questions raced through my head. I felt hot tears drip down my face, then I sat back on the couch, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

| | Present Day | |

That had honestly been the worst news of my life. As I sat in the woods I heard owls and birds singing their songs of depression. This was where my best friend and, whom I considered more than a friend was lost. I sat here every night, hoping he'd come back. My iPod played softly in the background of my thoughts.

_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight;_

_If you need help._

_If you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, beg and bribe;_

_To make you well,_

_To make you well. _

The verses played over in my mind, oh how I related to most of them. I tried to help didn't I? I…didn't I?

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering _

_To make you well_

_To make you well._

Was he actually lost? Did he soon regret going out on his own and want to come home? Or did he just loose hope to go on…

_Give me reasons to believe _

_That you would do_

_the same for me._

_And I would do it_

_For you_

_For you._

_You will never sleep alone,_

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you,_

_For you._

_Baby I'm not moving on _

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_Yeah long after you're gone, gone, gone._

I felt the same feeling as I did that evening. Hot tears rushing down my face, curled up in a ball, cold wet grass beneath me. Nobody to go to for comfort. Just…myself.

_And if your heart is empty _

_Not a thing will prevent me_

_Tell me what you need,_

_What do you need?_

_I surrender honestly,_

_You've always done the same_

_For me._

_So I would do it_

_For you_

_For you._

_You will never sleep alone,_

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you,_

_For you._

_Baby I'm not moving on _

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_Yeah long after you're gone, gone, gone._

"Stop it." I mumbled as the song mocked my despair, it had no idea what I went through. I have refused to eat for the past weak and three days. Nothing but water.

_You're my backbone_

_You're my cornerstone._

_You're my crutch _

_When my legs stop moving._

_You're my head-start,_

_You're my rugged heart._

_You're the pokes that_

_I've always needed._

So I'd-

_Like a drum,_

_Baby don't stop beating._

_Like a drum,_

_Baby don't stop beating._

_Like a drum,_

_Baby don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart _

_Never stops beating,_

_For you._

_And long after you're _

_Gone, gone, gone._

-Just-

_I love you long after you're_

_Gone, gone, gone._

-Die.

My face body felt cold, my stomach growled. Then all was silent and black.

**A/N: **Hello again! I'm planning on continuing this, but I would like your guys' opinions on it! I absolutely love this pairing. It's my OTP to be honest. Alright! I'mma go now! Bye ^^


End file.
